A Day At The Dentist
by Edan Marie
Summary: France, Canada and America head for the dentist, and chaos ensues when France meets his attractive new dentist...


AN: My first Hetalia fanfic! Sorry if the characterization is a little off; I still haven't seen much of Hetalia. The only reason this exists is because I went to the dentist a couple of days ago and this idea popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it, and take the time to leave a review!

"You dare to suggest my teeth are anything but perfect? The French have always been renowned for excellent dental health!" Canada sighed. He should have known France would throw a fit the second he realized where they were going. He'd done so well, being incredibly careful not to even mention the impending dentist's appointment in the days leading up to it. France had been none the wiser, and even America had cooperated for once. The three men often booked appointments together, and this time America had chosen to help Canada keep the appointment secret from France. Whether it was out of the goodness of his own heart or simply for a chance to see France freak out, Canada couldn't tell. Judging from the amused grin on America's face, Canada suspected it was the latter.

"France, I suggested no such thing. Everyone knows you have perfect teeth." Canada attempted to console France, but he was having none of it. An unconvinced, insulted scowl fixed itself onto France's face, and he halted at the edge of the pavement. Canada rolled his eyes, tugging sharply on France's arms in a vain attempt to get him to move.

"Clearly, you do not think this. What other reason could you possibly have for dragging me here to this- this- torture house?" France wailed, voice breaking on the last word as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Canada wasn't impressed by his theatrics, but America was won over instantly. He turned to Canada, eyes wide and pleading.

"Oh, poor France! You don't need to come here! Right, um... uh..." America faltered, voice trailing off as he struggled to remember the name of the young man before him. Canada shook his head, turning to France and ignoring America's questioning expression.

"France, cut it out. All you need to do is lie in a chair and let a man look at your teeth. He's not going to hurt you." Canada's voice softened somewhat as he saw how truly afraid France was, and France drew a deep breath to calm himself.

"You promise me this?" Canada nodded earnestly, and France relaxed somewhat. He allowed Canada to lead him through the car park and towards their destination, even letting a tiny smile cross his face as he watched America change course as he spotted the sweet shop across the road from the dentist. Canada was forced to chase after America, who broke into a run upon realizing someone was following him. Canada was faster though- no doubt a result of America's constant gorging on burgers and crisps- and a few moments later America was sending longing glances over his shoulder as he, Canada and France finally reached the dentist. A small bell rang to signal their arrival, and the half a dozen people sat in the waiting room didn't bother looking up at the three men. The musty smell of the waiting room was enough to set France on edge, and it was only Canada's restraining hand on his shoulder that stopped him from bolting.

The three approached the receptionist's desk, where a small pudgy woman with greying hair and cold eyes sat. She eyed with particular distaste the fluffy bear Canada clutched with one hand.

"Names?" She demanded, fingers impatiently tapping the keyboard of her computer as the three men exchanged glances.

"Um, France, America and Canada." Canada spoke softly, ignoring the receptionist's raised eyebrows as an embarrassed blush rose in his cheeks. He watched as the receptionist tapped in their names, a surprised expression appearing on her face at the results. Clearly, she hadn't taken Canada seriously at their names.

"I've got a Mr. France and a Mr. America booked... but no Mr. Canada." The receptionist pursed her lips thoughtfully, repeating the search and shaking her head when the same results came up. Canada shot an annoyed look at America, who was cracking up with laughter that even the computer seemed to have forgotten who Canada was.

"B-but I booked my appointment with these two! I always do, always the same time!" Canada stammered, looking helplessly back at the receptionist and ignoring the queue that had started to form behind him.

"Sorry, sir. Only your friends have appointments booked for 2:30 today. Perhaps you could schedule another appointment?" A second receptionist piped up helpfully, and Canada shook his head despairingly.

"It has to be today. I can't leave these two alone here; I'm the only one who can control them!" His words were ineffectual; he could see that before he had even finished speaking. He knew he should have accepted Germany's offer to help control America and France, but he had been too proud, too confident after a year of keeping the other two men in check. Surely Germany would have been able to help in this situation.

The receptionist serving them sighed, passing Canada two forms. "We don't have any free spaces today. You can supervise these two men, but your own appointment will have to be rescheduled." Canada accepted defeat, taking the two forms and pulling France and America to three empty chairs beside the entrance. France automatically picked a dusty fashion magazine from the floor, "Ohonhonhon"-ing away at the outdated clothing and hairstyles. America was slouching in his seat, eyeing the people around him and bristling when one white haired teenager glared threateningly at him.

"Don't even dare." Canada murmured as America started to stand up, and the American dropped his eyes as the teenager sneered smugly and sat straighter in his own chair.

"America, don't let him get to you. He's just a kid." America ignored Canada's warning tone, but luckily Canada was spared having to break up a fight when a friendly looking nurse gestured for the three to follow her. France was uncharacteristically quiet as Canada led him and America after the nurse, and Canada guessed he was trying to quell his nerves. His silent spell only ended when they entered a new room and he spotted the man waiting for them. He was fairly young, with dark skin and an elaborate tattoo covering half of his face.

"You didn't tell me we had a new dentist..." France purred, sauntering past America and Canada with a seductive smirk on his face. His worry apparently gone, he sank into the chair beside the dentist with his legs spread provocatively wide. Canada averted his eyes, not wanting to witness France's latest fiasco. America had different ideas, and seemed enthralled by France's advances.

"Doctor Ishtar, is it? Ishtar was the Egyptian goddess of love, if I recall correctly. Tell me, Doctor Ishtar, do you live up to your namesake?" France was growing bolder now, leaning close to read the dentist's name tag and adding what he probably thought was an alluring tone to his voice. The dentist, looking highly uncomfortable, edged further away from France and picked up some sort of probing device, most likely more for defending himself than inspecting France's teeth.

"Oh, don't play hard to get, Doctor Ishtar. I'm sure I could satisfy you greatly..." As he spoke, France slid one hand onto the dentist's leg, prompting the dentist to jump up in alarm. Unprepared for the sudden movement, France lost his precarious balance and crashed to the ground, sending a trolley of dental equipment swerving across to the other side of the room so it slammed into the wall.

"Maple!" Canada was startled by the sudden crashing sounds, skittering back several metres until his back was against the door. His eyes were wide as he surveyed the chaos before him. France was struggling to right himself, more damage done to his pride than his physical well-being. Doctor Ishtar was brandishing some sort of tranquillizer at France, although he looked more confused than anything else. America meanwhile was in hysterics, clutching his stomach as though to hold his laughter in.

"Sir, if you cannot control yourself, I will have to ask you to leave!" Doctor Ishtar was the first to speak, and Canada was only too happy to comply. He hurriedly darted forward and, with shaking hands, yanked France to his feet and as far away from the dentist as he could- a difficult feat, given the smallness of the room.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Ishtar, for my friend's behaviour. I wish I could say he isn't always like this, but-"

"And who are you?" Canada blinked in surprise at the sudden interruption, looking confusedly up at the angry dentist.

"Oh, um, Canada." He replied, self-consciously tugging his polar bear teddy closer to his chest. He waited for the dentist to drop the tranquillizer, but, if anything, the dentist looked even more determined to put it to use.

"Well, Canada, I suggest you take your friends and find yourselves a new dentist!" Canada nodded anxiously, grabbing America's arm and all but shoving the other two men through the door. He wasn't quite fast enough though, and France managed to get in one last comment before they left.

"I look forward to seeing you again tonight, Doctor Ishtar!" He called teasingly, and all Canada heard was a barrage of outraged swearing before the door slammed firmly shut.

"Well, I must thank you Canada! It appears you were right; I should not be afraid of the dentist. Rather, the dentist should be afraid of me!" With a triumphant laugh, France tore free of Canada's grasp and headed for a young man on the other side of the waiting room. Canada watched him go, anxiously wondering how he could possibly escape taking France to his next dentist's appointment. He sighed.

"I think everyone ought to be afraid of you, France."

AN: And there you go. My first Hetalia fanfic, nightmarish characterization and all. Of course I couldn't help but drop a few Yu-Gi-Oh! references- any guesses as to who the angry white haired boy and Doctor Ishtar are? I really hope you enjoyed this fanfic, and reviews would be greatly appreciated. I do not own Hetalia, nor any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters who appear in this fanfic.


End file.
